thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven
Raven is a young super-heroine and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Role in Discord Arc Raven was chatting with Moon Knight about the true worrior. He spotted someone behind her. Raven is shocked. They prepared to fight Wrath. Raven attemped to use magic powers. Wrath charged at her. Moon knight blocked him. They both were holding back Wrath. They battled him to strike down. She was first killed in this battle. Personality Raven is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the Teen Titans series. She is cold, quiet, emotionless, studious and sarcastic. She can always come up with a witty remark, specifically in reply to most of Teen Titans' antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem distant and anti-social, producer Sam Register describes her as, "She's a dark character - but a character everyone can relate to. She's a recluse and sort of to herself. We thought that would be a good dynamic with the rest of the team. She does have a dark background in the comic." Raven is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving sage advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying calm even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of the Titans, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow Titans into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. The reason for her emotional restraint is due to the adverse effects her emotions have on her powers. If her emotions become out of control, her powers can become erratic and spontaneous, becoming active without her will. In the course of the series, however, she gradually, if only slightly, seems to warm up to her teammates. As shown through her quick suspicion of Terra, it is difficult for Raven to build trust for anyone, and even more difficult to truly forgive if that trust should be broken, even not hesitating to kill (or at least attempt to do so to the very best of her ability) the one who had betrayed her trust. Appearance Raven's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series, her outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark blue/indigo. She wears a blue cloak (and matching blue ruffled ankle boots with a black/gray sole), with an almost leotard-like long sleeved shirt that is blue/black with cuffs at her wrists of the same blue of her cloak. On her cloak, she has a circular black/red jewel set in a gold plate that attaches the whole thing together; it covers her T-communicator and it's fixed to beep/glow when there is trouble as seen in some episodes. Around her waist she has a red and gold belt with the same jewels around it and no pants. Her hair and eyes are violet, and as seen in the episode Birthmark, Raven cuts off the extra hair that she had grown. In Switched, Raven despises Starfire's long hair, which may conclude she likes to keep it short. On her forehead, she has a red and black gemstone on her ajna chakra, that she was born with. She is seen to be very pale (gray skin), which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. When Mother Mae-Eye infiltrates the Tower and puts the Titans under her control, she turns Raven's blue cloak into a yellow Shirley Temple dress with matching bows in her hair, but her boots remain blue in color. Mother Mae-Eye then says, "Just because you're evil on the inside doesn't mean you can't look pretty on the outside." This outfit puts her a disadvantage fighting Jinx, contributing to the team's defeat by the H.I.V.E. Five. White Raven White Raven is a special form that Raven has assumed under unique circumstances, four times throughout the series for multiple reasons. White Raven is Raven's most primal, significant and powerful version of herself, mostly shown as a symbol of her highest hidden power and her inner purity against the consuming evil of her father. Powers and Abilities Raven's powers are tied to emotion, and as such, she has trained herself to calm all strong feelings so as to contain her powers. She has achieved this through daily meditation, mantra and utilizing chakra. She also uses a special mirror, described as "a personal meditation tool used as a portal into the multidimensional world of her mind". Total suppression of her emotions, though, can result in her powers subconsciously manifesting - as such, she constantly struggles to express herself while still maintaining control. Raven often uses the incantation Azarath Metrion Zinthos, which can cause untold havoc if uttered with no control. Though Raven has been shown to be rendered powerless when unable to complete this incantation, Raven has also been shown at certain times being able to access her powers through sheer willpower. Raven's power fluctuates throughout the series; she has been shown gaining incredibly in strength, like when she was tutored by Malchior or when she was empowered by her positive emotions during the battle against Trigon, as well as being stripped of her power completely, as when she was regressed to the form of a child following the opening of Trigon's portal. She has also portrayed hidden abilities like stopping time. Soul-self: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her soul from her body into corporeal form, allowing her to use it to interact with the physical world, to affect others mentally and to traverse through time-space. Her soul-self takes the form of a double of her own body or more commonly, a large black raven. She is capable of changing it's shape and size at will, and can alter her own appearance with her soul-self, like increasing her size or making her face hideous. She is able to project her soul-self into the minds of others for a devastating mental attack, to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission. Though normally composed of energy that is colored black, Raven's soul-self can change color depending on her emotional state, manifesting as red or white. *'Telekinesis': Raven can merge a small part of her soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of her soul-self; this may be the reason why she prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. The limit to how much matter she is able to control is unknown, though it ranges well into hundreds of tons, allowing her to hurl city buses, mounds of rubble or even uprooting whole slabs of pavement. Whenever she takes control of something, it is covered in the same dark energy that composes her soul-self. *'Solid Constructs': With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. She can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. She has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes and floating platforms to ride on. *'Dimensional Travel': Raven's soul-self is able to envelop her (along with at least four other people) in order to travel to other dimensions, primarily Azarath. She can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing herself and then re-appearing in another location. She can also pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Raven is shown creating portals with her dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing her soul-self. *'Empathy': The power to sense the emotions of others, allowing her to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables her to sense the mental state of others, as she has stated that she would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Raven can absorb the pain of others into her own body in order to induce rapid healing for them and can heal herself by going into a trance of emotional calm. She can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using her empathy to guide her, she can track others with her soul-self. Levitation: Raven can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. Her power is also sufficient to enable her to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Above-Average Physical Condition: Though not the most physically talented of the fivesome, Raven is nonetheless a fairly skilled hand-to-hand fighter, having received at least some degree of physical training. She has been shown briefly overcoming the peak-human Speedy, engaging Jinx in hand-to-hand combat and also quickly delivering flying kicks to Monsieur Mallah in an attempt to protect Melvin, Timmy Tantrum, and Teether. Multilingualism: Raven she is a skilled polyglot, capable of fluently speaking English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. Half-Demon Form: When Raven is highly upset, she can transform into her half-demon self, usually with four glowing red eyes (a trait inherited from her demon father, Trigon) and sprouting black tentacles from under her cloak. She has little control over her actions in this state, shown when she was attacking a terrified Dr. Light even after he was begging for mercy. Magical Lore: Raven possess' an affinity for mysticism, and has numerous items of an occult nature and an extensive library dedicated to sorcery. Raven had yet to immerse herself with more extensive and complex spell-casting for a greater variety of effects, though when tutored by Malchior, she was able to achieve feats previously not within her power. Raven’s magic appears to be incompatible with the reality-bending power of the enchanted finger of Larry, for she stated that a mixing of the two forces “could destroy the dimensional boundaries and nullify all existence.” Relationships Terra When Terra first showed up in "Terra", Raven dismissed her as nothing more than a temporary nuisance ; since she didn't like any sort of change or the idea of having to develop a relationship with yet another female, she barely reacted to Terra leaving as suddenly as she did. It also seems she can keep perfect control of her powers while exhibiting her emotions, as seen in Spellbound. Raven is radiant with happiness and love, yet she is still able to control her powers with ease. As seen in Fear Itself, if Raven suppresses her fear, she is unable to connect with her powers until she admits she is truly afraid. Her ultimate weakness is her anger. Other emotions aren't as earth trembling as Raven's temper. Her anger is in the form of Trigon inside her mirror in Nevermore, then after defeated (to a point) the anger turns to another one of her, with her father's eyes and a red cloak. Anger is what changes her from her regular self to her demonic side practically every time. Another weakness is her dependence on her darkness. If a gag is placed over her mouth like in the episode "Masks" she cannot complete her spell and she cannot connect with her powers until the gag is removed. Trivia *Azarath is the dimension in which she was born and raised, and where she learned her powers from the monks. Apparently, it serves as at least one source of her power, as implied when David Slack commented "Whenever Raven was in trouble, she called on the power of Azarath; So when Raven is in the greatest trouble of her life, it seemed like we should take her to Azarath." The words "Metrion" and "Zinthos" were created by Glen Murakami for the spell, and do not have any meaning. These words also serve as her mantra for her daily meditations, which she performs to keep her emotions in check so they do not clash with her conscious self control. *She enjoys waffles, and, to a lesser extent, pizza. *Raven's gray skin tone may be explained with her ethnicity being half-demon. *Raven is the only character to have her birthday celebrated or mentioned in the series because of its great significance. *Beast Boy and Raven were intentionally written by David Slack, the Titans head writer, as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. This relationship between Beast Boy and Raven is continued in Trouble in Tokyo, also written by Slack, but it is unconfirmed that Beast Boy and Raven are a complete couple. *Raven has lost her boot just like Starfire, both of the reasons that they lost one of their boots is because of Beast Boy. *Despite Raven´s sarcasm and her emotionless state, she treats all the other four members as friends and never intends to harm them emotionally. *When Raven stopped time, her powers briefly became blue and black instead of usual black and white. *Raven's powers have changed colors from bright green, to blue and black and to glowing white. Category:Character Category:Kakashi's/Tigger's Group Category:Heroes Category:girls Category:Gothic Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Magician Category:Sexy characters Category:Teenagers Category:Hybrid Category:Good Darkness Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Action Heroes/Heroines